Episode 7696 (21st September 2011)
Plot Maria tries to console Carla and persuades her to report Frank to the police. Frank goes to the Corner Shop for a bottle of wine. Sunita gives it to him as an early wedding present. Peter tries to ring Carla, anxious to know what's happened. He lies to Leanne when she asks who he was on the phone to. Carla braces herself when DC Malone, the officer that questioned Maria and didn't charge Frank, arrives to question her. Frank comes through the door with a curry as if nothing has happened. He acts shocked to find the police there. Peter rushes round to Carla's flat, worried when he sees a patrol car heading that way, Frank tells the police that he made love to his fianceé and then went out to get a takeaway. DC Malone arrests him on suspicion of rape. Peter bursts in demanding to know what's going on. He tells the police he saw Frank in a state earlier leaving the factory. Frank is taken in for questioning while Carla is given a medical examination. Peter tells Leanne that Frank has raped Carla. Leanne is annoyed at him for not telling her that Carla had called-off the wedding. Carla gives her full statement to the police. They discuss when Maria made her allegation against Frank. As they question her, Carla starts to doubt herself. Leanne goes to Stella for comfort as she feels that Peter is holding something back from her. Carla starts to doubt her decision to tell the police. Maria assures her that she did the right thing. Frank denies rape and suggests to the police they investigate what Peter and Carla have to gain from having him banged up. DC Malone informs Carla and Maria that Frank has been released pending further investigation. Cast Regular cast *Carla Connor - Alison King *Maria Connor - Samia Smith *Frank Foster - Andrew Lancel *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Stella Price - Michelle Collins Guest cast *PC Linda Heery - Hayley Mason *DC Joyce Malone - Olwen May *Mel Hornsey - Joy Blakeman *Custody Officer - Peter Foster *Dr Zoe Hewlett - Natasha Symms *Dr Lionel Jones - James Nickerson *Val Fenton - Andrea Davy Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Corner Shop *Rosamund Street *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield Quays *4 Drapers Mill Apartments, Weatherfield Quays - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield Police Station - Front desk, medical room, interview room and cell *St Martha's Centre - Examination room and consultation room *Unknown street Notes *Leanne Barlow refers to her stepsister Toyah Battersby's own rape ordeal, which occurred in Episode 5020 (15th April 2001). *''TV Times'' synopsis: With Maria by her side, Carla calls the police and accuses Frank of rape. As she gives a trained officer an account of the attack, her fiancé walks in and is seemingly bewildered by the situation. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,040,000 viewers (11th place). Category:2011 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns